Bellissima Farfalla
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Keigo always thought he was plain and alone, at least until he decided to go on a trip to the forbidden forest! Full summary inside! Summary outside sucks! Story doesn't suck! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Keigo was the only son to a slightly wealthy shop merchant. His mother was the daughter of a noble and his sister, Mizuho, is married to the noble Mizuiro Kojima. His parents are so busy working or showing off their money, they mainly ignore him. He spends most of his time painting pictures of nature. One day, he decided to go into the forbidden forest and pant a beautiful giant butterfly he had saw. However, he ends up getting more than he bargains for...**

**Story by: Yours truly!  
Beta'ed by: **FalynnAngel

Also, I don't know whether to make this a yaoi or not. It's up to you! Vote on the poll in my profile.

**

* * *

C**HAPTER ONE

Keigo watched in mild sadness as his parents decided to travel to the neighboring town about 50 miles away for a small nobles ball. They loved to attend anything thing they could, as they lived in a boring town. Keigo would be invited to come, but he always refused. At the ball, his parents always tried to push people on him.

Instead, Keigo chose the second option, and stayed with his sister, Mizuho, and her husband Mizuiro. Even if Keigo disliked being around his bossy, sometimes selfish sister, he hated going to a social gathering even more.

"You will behave and listen to Mizuiro and Mizuho. If we're lucky, we'll find a husband or a wife for you." His mother told Kiego, who sighed inwardly. His mother was always trying to marry him off to someone. It never worked. Keigo guessed it was because of his looks.

Who would want a plain guy with plain, ugly short brown hair? He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall either, adverage. That was the word to describe him. He was also a little on the skinny side. No matter how much he ate, he always couldn't get fat. And just when Keigo's estimine couldn't get any lower, a bully gave him a small scar that ran around the bridge of his nose. He usually, shagged down his bangs so that they meet and cover the scar over his (he thought) ugly nose.

All and all, he had always thought that he was ugly, and his family members never said or hinted at anything to contradict it. The fact that they always treated him like he was invisible made it worse.

Not like his very pretty, out going sister Mizuho. Everyone loved the fire she had and her out going ways. There were many people asking for her hand, but Mizuiro ended up with her. It seems even Mizuho can find someone and fall in love. Keigo wondered if he was going to end up spending the rest of his probably short life alone.

"Don't worry...he will." His sister said as she sent him a warning look. He just gulped and nodded his head. Man, did his sister know how the scare the crap out of a guy with just a look. He figured she must have inherited from their mother, because he's seen his mother pull that look on many people, his self and father included.

"Good, thank you again, Sweety." His mother said and kissed his sister on her cheek. She then kissed his forehead after she brushed his hair aside. He winced at the fact that his scar was exposed. As soon as she stepped away, he fixed his hair back into its usual position over his nose.

"It's no problem. I always try to be a good sister." Mizuho said with a smile, causing both of their parents to smile at her. Keigo almost sorted, because it was acutally a true sentence. She may have been a bitch a couple of times, but no one bullied Keigo around her; and she stuck up for him many times. Hell, one time, she beat a guy up for him! His father's smile a little when he looked back at Keigo.

"Stay out of trouble." His father warned him. Stay out of trouble? Keigo was good at that! Trouble, however, couldn't stay away from him. He had the worse luck ever it seems. He watched as both their parents climbed in their carriage and rode off. His mother waving back at them for awhile. They waved back; and Mizuho blew kisses at them.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" She shouted as she waved exagratedly. Kiego gave them a small wave. Soon, his parents were out of sight. Mizuho and Keigo turned to go into his sister's house. Right before Keigo could come in, Mizuho turned around.

"Go away and stay out of trouble! Be back before night!" Mizuho shouted as she pushed Keigo and his art supplies out of the door to her house.

"But...its kind of cold." Keigo wined only to end up having a blanket thrown in his face. I mean, come on! All he had on was a blue thin long sleeved shirt with some paint stains on it, from earlier when he was painting flowers, black pants, and black shoes. "Sis..."

"Don't "Sis" me! My husband and I need alone time." She shouted, earning a wince of disgust. He forgot that she and Mizuiro were trying to have a child. It was a little over a year that, and she had yet to bare Mizuiro a child. Mizuiro had hinted that he didn't mind, but Mizuho felt she was letting him down. "Now, be gone!"

Keigo sighed as he walked off into Mizuiro and Mizuho's plain backyard. He stared at the forbidden forest and wondered why Mizuho or Mizuiro hadn't put a fence up yet. Mizuho hated living right next to it; however, Mizuiro was really stingy with money and the place was really cheap and large.

"Forbidden..." Keigo whispered as he walked to the very edge and tired to look through it. There wasn't much to see. It looked just like any other forest on the outside. He took a minute to try and picture what it looked on the inside.

Large trees in the middle, larger than a castle. Flowers as bright and beautiful as the sun. Animals smarter than most humans (Keigo included himself). He bet they were larger too, and shivered at the image of a giant bear chasing him. _Get back on track!_

He bet there was a fruit tree in there with fruits as large as his face...GAH! There was just too much to think about! He should stop letting his mind wonder.

Just as he was about to walk away, he saw the most beautiful and biggest butterfly that he had ever seen. It had a purple body, but orange and red wings that somehow blended together. "Oh, I have to paint it!"

He really should have known better, but Keigo was a natural artist; ergo he ignored the warning signs and quickly followed the butterfly until it landed on a low branch in a tall tree. He never really noticed he ran into the forbidden forest. All he could do was work out how he was going to draw the large butterfly. He quickly pulled out a piece of charcoal and started sketching it onto the canvas. He was almost done when it started flapping its wings as if to take off.

"Wait! Please, I am almost done!" Kiego whispered in slight alarm. He blinked in surprise when the butterfly settled back down. "Tha-thank you."

"You're welcome." A female voice said with a giggled, causing Kiego to jump and look around in alarm. "Up here!"

"Y-y-y...YOU CAN TALK!" Keigo shouted as he stood up.

"Of course I can, you can talk so why shouldn't I be able too?" The butterfly asked as it flew down to the ground in front of Keigo. Keigo jumped and yelped when the butterfly transformed into a beautiful woman with shiny, flowing orange hair. She was a little taller than Keigo with a slightly large bust and what people would describe as an hour glass figure. She was wearing a short, knee high purple dress and purple slippers. She looked at him with blue eyes and giggled at Keigo's shocked face. "My name is Orihime, what's yours?"

"..." Keigo just stared at her, causing her to giggle again. She stepped forward and touched his forehead, causing a tingle to run throughout him.

"Your name is Asano Keigo. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I?" She gestured to the sketch that he was holding in his hands. He gave it to her without thinking. "It's really nice! I can't wait till you add color!"

"Um...thanks...can...can all animals do that?" Keigo asked dumbly. Orihime giggled and nodded her head.

"Most of his demons can." She told him. "I think...I've never left this land."

"Why do you guys stay on this land?" Keigo asked her curiously.

"We have a treaty with the human king." She informed him. "We don't mess with you. You don't mess with us."

"I see..." Keigo trailed off, then jumped up. "I'm breaking the treaty!"

"Shh...no one knows. At least, just us." She said with a giggle. She winked at him.

"What is the treaty?" Keigo asked curiously.

"The treaty was drawn up after a great war between the two who wished to rules these lands: humans and demons/fae. It was to stop the blood shed. We are not to set foot on your land, least we have to. You are not to set foot on our land, least you have to."

"What happens if you do?"

"You forfeit your life."

"AH!"

"You won't tell, neither will I." Orihime stated.

"Oh, thank you, Orihime-san!" Keigo said with a small smile.

"Orihime-chan." She corrected him, then said. "You should leave now, Keigo-kun. It's very cold and the man-eaters are lurcking about."

"M-m-ma-man-eaters?" Keigo exclaimed. Orihime nodded her head.

"They are demon/fae just like me, except I don't eat humans. I eat...well that's for another time..."

"E-eat humans..."

"They prey on the weak. Don't trust anything or anyone. I suggest you leave-" Orihime was cut off when a loud bell rung. "Oh, got to go! See you later!"

"Wait!" Keigo shouted after her. He groaned as she continued to fly away. "I...don't know which way to go..."

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"C-C-cold..." Keigo's teeth chattered together as he hugged the blanket around him as best he could. He felt as though he was walking in a circle over and over again. At least, the forest was beautiful with its tall trees, exotic flowers, and landmarks of small broken down structures. He had seen many different flowers that he wanted to draw. The trees were so large and nearly blocked out the sun. He didn't know why he could still see. It must have been hours since he's been here, so it should be well into the night. "So...c-c-cold..."

As he was losing more and more heat, he wondered if his sister and husband were looking for him. She probably was. Great, another guilt trip for Keigo. It seemed all he did was get into trouble. He felt the only luck he had so far was not getting eaten by a man-eater.

"You are so stupid, Keigo-baka." Keigo told himslf with a frown as he shivered and sat down (a huge mistake) and hugged his legs to his chest. "That asshole, Shino, was right. I'm just a childish, loser..."

Keigo unwillingly started drifting off to sleep...he thought he heard a smooth, defiantly male, voice.

"A human?"

* * *

**AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER? LIKE IT LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW! OH, AND I PLAN TO UPDATE MY FOREVER IS A LONG TIME STORY. I GUESS I GOT MADE THAT I WROTE A CHAPTER ON MY COMPUTER AND ACCIDENTALLY DELEATED IT...ANYWAY, ENJOY! :D**

**OH, AND I DON'T OWN BLEACH!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Keigo was the only son to a slightly wealthy shop merchant. His mother was the daughter of a noble and his sister, Mizuho, is married to the noble Mizuiro Kojima. His parents are so busy working or showing off their money, they mainly ignore him. He spends most of his time painting pictures of nature. One day, he decided to go into the forbbidden forest and pant a beautiful giant butterfly he had saw. However, he ends up getting more than he bargins for...

_**RECAP:**_

_**"You forfeit your life."**_

_**"AH!"**_

_**"You won't tell, niether will I." Orihime stated.**_

_**"Oh, thank you, Orihime-san!" Keigo said with a small smile.**_

_**"Orihime-chan." She corrected him, then said. "You should leave now, Keigo-kun. It's very cold and the man-eaters are lurcking about."**_

_**"M-m-ma-man-eaters?" Keigo exclaimed. Orihime nodded her head.**_

_**"They are demon/fae just like me, except I don't eat humans. I eat...well that's for another time..."**_

_**"E-eat humans..."**_

_**"They prey on the weak. Don't trust anything or anyone. I suggest you leave-" Orihime was cut off when a loud bell rung. "Oh, got to go! See you later!"**_

_**"Wait!" Keigo shouted after her. He groaned as she continued to fly away. "I...don't know which way to go..."**_

_**COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**_

_**"C-C-cold..." Keigo's teeth chattered together as he hugged the blanket around him as best he could. He felt as though he was walking in a circle over and over again. At least, the forest was beautiful with its tall trees, exotic flowers, and landmarks of small broken down structures. He had seen many different flowers that he wanted to draw. The trees were so large and nearly blocked out the sun. He didn't know why he could still see. It must have been hours since he's been here, so it should be well into the night. "So...c-c-cold..."**_

_**As he was losing more and more heat, he wondered if his sister and husband were looking for him. She probably was. Great, another guilt trip for Keigo. It seemed all he did was get into trouble. He felt the only luck he had so far was not getting eaten by a man-eater.**_

_**"You are so stupid, Keigo-baka." Keigo told his self with a frown as he shivered and sat down (a huge mistake) and hugged his legs to his chest. "That asshole, Shino, was right. I'm just a childish, loser..."**_

_**Keigo unwillingly started drifting off to sleep...he thought he heard a smooth, defiantly male, voice.**_

_**"A human?"

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Keigo felt himself be picked up and tried to wake all the way. His minor struggle was for not as he was continued to be carried by whatever it was. Keigo whimpered as he pictured himself about to be eaten. He started to say a prayer and hoped that his stupidity wouldn't at least effect his village. It was the least he could do.

Keigo felt himself being placed down back on the cold ground after about 5 minutes of walking. He immediately curled in a ball and prepared to be eaten. _Could anyone really prepare to be eaten? Man, am I an idiot! _Keigo thought to himself. However, after about five minutes of waiting to die...nothing happened.

"KEIGO!" Mizuho voice shouted. Keigo opened his eyes and noticed that he was placed on the edge of the forest. He tried to move to meet his sister, but it felt like all of his muscles were frozen in place. When his sister finally reached him, she fell to the ground and shook him. "Keigo! Get up!"

"Man...you're warm." Was all Keigo could think to say right now, and it was true. Keigo never truly noticed how cold he was until Mizuho put her hands on him.

"Help!" Mizuho voice rung in Keigo's ear as he started to drift off to sleep for good.

* * *

"AHHH!" Keigo shouted when he was dipped into luke-warm water and woken up! "NO!"

"Keigo, calm down!" His sister shouted in worry. Keigo looked around and saw Tetsuo Momohara (1), his sister (being hugged by Mizuiro), and one of the village's doctors. Keigo shivered and wrapped his arms around himself; he was still in confusion.

"Sis...what...?" Keigo trailed off.

"You were going to hypothermia-tic shock." The doctor told Keigo.

"Huh?" Keigo stated dumbly.

"Yo-you idiot!" His sister shouted, causing Keigo to look at her in fear. However, his fear went away immediately when he saw tears streaming down her eyes. "You were out there too long! What would have happened if you had died! What would I tell Mom and Dad? I..."

She ran out the room. Mizuiro shot me a look between worry and annoyance, then he ran after Mizuho. After Keigo sat there for about ten minutes, the doctor had Tetsuo lift an embarrassed Keigo out of the water, dried him, and then out of the wash room. Tetsuo carried Keigo to his bed and the doctor placed heavy blankets on him.

_"What's Tetsuo doing here?" _Was one of the many thoughts going through Keigo's head. Soon, the doctor left, leaving Tetsuo and Keigo alone. Keigo was now warm enough to process and acess his surroundings. He lookd at Tetsuo in fear and confusion.

"Well...you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, right?" He asked with a small smile. Keigo frowned at the tone. It wasn't malicious or evil looking. It was just a frown. Tetsuo sighed as he walked up to the head of the bed Keigo was in. Keigo shifted away from him slightly. "I...I know I pick on you a lot...but..."

"..." Keigo watched as Tetsuo's cheeks turned slightly and he looked away. WHAT? This was Keigo's life-hood bully! He's bullied Keigo since childhood, why is he blushing and acting funny? Tetsuo cleared his throat and continued.

"I... seeing you looking so...dead. I did it because I like you. I liked you for a long time." He confessed to Keigo, whose eyes almost popped out of his head. "You don't have to say anything now...but I will pursue you."

With that said, he left. This left Keigo really dumbfounded.

"Did that just really happened?" He wondered out loud as he sat up in the bed. Bully turned pursuer...ironic. He was right...he just had bad luck.

"Keigo..." His sister said as she entered the room by herself. She ran up to him and hugged him while crying. "I'm sorry. I feel like its my fault."

"It...it's okay, Sis. It's my fault. You know how clumsy I am...I must have passed out from doing something." Keigo told her, causing her to pull back and chuckle a little.

"You are clumsy...but still." She took a breathe and continued. "Even if I don't act like it...Keigo, I love you...you worried me. I've never felt so scared when I saw you nearly blue and unresponsive on the ground..."

"That's not true, remember the time we were playing at the top of the barn when we were children and Tetsuo pushed me out and nearly broke my arm. Luckly for me, I landed in a haystack."

"That's true...I had nearly killed him for that." She said with a small smile at the memory. She then frowned lightly. "You know, strange thing was...Tetsuo was the first to volunteer to help find you...he was really worried. That's so odd."

"..." Keigo wanted to tell her what Tetsuo told him, but he sighed and filed it in the back of his mind for later. He'll deal with it when the time comes.

After Mizuho and Keigo had a heart to heart talk and she was sure he was alright, she jumped back to her normal attuttide and made him eat her nasty soup and go to bed.

That night, Keigo dreamed a figure stood over the bed he slept in and watched him. Oddly, he didn't feel the least bit of fear from it. In fact, he felt even safer that the figure was watching over him.

NEXT DAY

Keigo was waken up during the afternoon by Mizuho, who literally kicked him out of bed. He was then told to wash up and prepare for their parents arrival.

After he ate...more like struggled to choke down Mizuho's food, which for some reason Mizuiro had no trouble eating. In face, he was eating eating it like he ACTUALLY enjoyed it. Keigo mentally shook his head and wondered how it was a shame that someone could actally become immune to his sister's cooking.

"Mother, Father." Mizuho greeted excitedly to her and Keigo's parents as they stepped out of their carriage. Her mother embraced her while her father just gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Mom...Father..." Keigo greeted, not moving from his spot. His mother walked up to him and hugged him. His father gave him a nod.

"Oh, I missed my little boy so much. Did you get into any trouble?" His mother asked Keigo, who quickly shook his head. "Mizuho?"

"It was...fine..." She said with a small smile as she and Keigo shared a look. Mizuiro nodded his head in agreement. If his wife didn't tell, who was he to.

"Excellent. Keigo, we have some wondrous news. There is a noble whom has an interest in you. His name is Kurosaki Isshin. He is a widow with two children. He will be visiting two days from now." His mother announced happily as though she hadn't just pimped out her only son. His father nodded his head to confirm it.

"We want you to have the best manners around him. He is a doctor and very popular, even among the list of friends that the king has." He told Keigo. They both looked at Keigo who just stared back. "Well?"

"..." Keigo had no idea what they wanted him to say. Thank you for finding me someone whose probably so old and disparate that he would marry anyone. He wondered what lies his parents probably spun off to the poor fool. He could just imagine. _Oh, our son is young and handsome. He's so talented and well mannered! He has many suitors vying for his attention!_

"He's so happy; he's speechless!" Mizuho answered for him with a fake smile. Their parents didn't notice as they nodded her heads.

"Let's go, Keigo. We have so much to do to prepare for your suitor." His mother said as she waved at him to follow her and his father. Keigo sighed, but followed. He glanced back at his sister who sent him a "I'm sorry" look.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Lucikly, his parents haven't found out about the incident that occurred yesterday. Unfortunately, Keigo never found out how exactly was he back in the village when he was lost in the forest.

He decided to go out for a walk and clear his head. Maybe he would paint...yea...Keigo grabbed his art supplies on the way out of the door and decided to paint Mizuho's flower garden located to the side of her house.

When he got there, he found a stone and set up. He decided to just paint whatever he saw. He was just beginning to paint, when a twig snapped behind him. He quickly turned, then yipped when he came face to face wtih Tetsuo.

"AH!" He feel off the stone and landed on his rump on the ground. Tetsuo blinked in slight surprise. He then held his hand out in amusement. "Uh...?"

"Take it. I won't do anything." Tetsuo told Keigo who shook his head and stood up on his own. Tetsuo frowned lightly at that. "Asano-san...I was serious last night. I promise that I won't hurt you."

"I...I should go." Keigo said as he gathered his painting supplies. Tetsuo's frown deepen.

"Stay or at least go for a walk with me." He suggested to Keigo, who shook his head and tried to walk past Tetsuo. Tetsuo, however, stepped in his path. "I'll walk you home."

"I'm fine." Keigo told him as he walked quickly passed him. Tetsuo followed behind him just as quickly. "Y-you don't have to walk me."

"You're suppose to walk your sub. I wouldn't want any others to think you're free." Tetsuo told Keigo smoothly. Keigo tripped over himself, but didnt' fall or stop walking. In fact, he sped up. Tetsuo was acting too strange for Keigo's brain to comprehend all at once. Keigo felt that he just need to get away from him; he didn't know why, but something was telling him that Tetsuo was gonna hurt him bad later.

Maybe it was all of those years getting the crap beated out of him by the older boy. Yeah! That had to be it!

"See you." Keigo told Tetsuo as he quickly entered his house and shut the door behind him. Keigo quickly ran to his room, put his supplies back in their proper place, and flopped face down on his bed. "Could life get anymore complicated?"

TWO DAYS LATER

Keigo had spent his time pretending that Kurosaki Isshin was not coming to see him. That he wasn't coming to see IF Keigo was worth whatever his parents sold him out to be. He told his self that if he pretended, then nothing will happen.

HA! Fat chance! Before Keigo had time to truly accept Kurosaki Isshin visit, he was already there. Keigo was standing to the right side of his mother. (His father stood at the left side.) Soon, Kurosaki Isshin's horse pulled up and he got off. At least he doesn't look THAT old. Was one of the first thoughts that passed through Keigo's mind.

"Hello, Asano-san, Asano-chan." Kurosaki greeted Keigo's parents, who greeted him back properly. Kurosaki, then turned his attention to a inwardly cry Keigo. "Hello, Asano-san."

"MMm...Hello, Kurosaki-san." Keigo greeted back nervously. He received a smile.

"Isshin is fine, that is...if I can call you Keigo." He told Keigo, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Why don't you let Keigo show you around town, while I start lunch." His mother suggested. Keigo would have protested, but his father shot him a look that said, "Go, ahead. Screw this up so I can kill you".

"That sounds nice." Isshin told them. Keigo inwardly sighed and gestured for Isshin to follow him.

"I have a feeling like you don't want to be here." Isshin told Keigo in amusement. Keigo looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "It's okay. I wouldn't expecting you to."

"It's not that...I'm just nervous." Keigo admitted truthfully. "No one's ever really been interested in me."

"I can't imagine why not. A side from holding good intellectual conversations with me, you're very good at painting. Also, you're beautiful." He told Keigo, who blushe and quickly shook his head. "Huh?"

"Don't say those things to be nice." Keigo told Isshin with a frown. Isshin stopped walking and looked at Keigo in slight amusement and amazement.

"You don't get complimented a lot."

"You sound surprised." Keigo told him, causing him to nod his head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

LATER DURING THE NIGHT

Isshin left after lunch and promised to come back and publicly court Keigo, who was in shock. And not the good kind. His life was changing and too fast for him. Two suitors, both strangers and...men...did he have something that said "cute uke" on his back. He decided to go to sleep without supper on his bed.

He had more dreams about his guardian watching over him.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE TO WHICH YOU GUYS WANTED UPDATED! **

**OH, AND I DON'T OWN BLEACH...YET...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Keigo was the only son to a slightly wealthy shop merchant. His mother was the daughter of a noble and his sister, Mizuho, is married to the noble Mizuiro Kojima. His parents are so busy working or showing off their money, they mainly ignore him. He spends most of his time painting pictures of nature. One day, he decided to go into the forbidden forest and pant a beautiful giant butterfly he had saw. However, he ends up getting more than he bargains for...

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

**"I have a feeling like you don't want to be here." Isshin told Keigo in amusement. Keigo looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "It's okay. I wouldn't be expecting you to."**

**"It's not that...I'm just nervous." Keigo admitted truthfully. "No one's ever really been interested in me."**

**"I can't imagine why not. A side from holding good intellectual conversations with me, you're very good at painting. Also, you're beautiful." He told Keigo, who blushed and quickly shook his head. "Huh?"**

**"Don't say those things to be nice." Keigo told Isshin with a frown. Isshin stopped walking and looked at Keigo in slight amusement and amazement.**

**"You don't get complimented alot."**

**"You sound surprised." Keigo told him, causing him to nod his head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. My mother told me that you were married to a woman...uh..."**

**"What made me interested in a man?"**

**"Yes, if you don't mind me asking." Keigo added quickly.**

**"My girls haven't been taking to any women that I bring home or any in their life except their mother. Maybe...a sub with change that." He told Keigo.**

**"I don't know if they'll take to me...but...I..." Keigo trialed off. He might as well except his fate. At least, Isshin wasn't ugly or too old. Plus, he was humble and settled down with a good bit of money. Keigo knew it was the best anyone like him could get; at least, he thought so.**

**LATER DURING THE NIGHT**

**Isshin left after lunch and promised to come back and publicly court Keigo, who was in shock. And not the good kind. His life was changing and too fast for him. Two suitors, both strangers and...men...did he have something that said "cute uke" on his back. He decided to go to sleep without supper on his bed.**

**He had more dreams about his guardian watching over him.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Keigo felt horrible the next morning. He couldn't sleep last night. His mind was running with too many thoughts. It was just too much pressure.

"UGH!" Keigo grunted as he pulled his hair and sat up in his bed. The door opened and his mother came in with a bright smile.

"Oh, good you're awake! Guess whose coming by tomorrow..." She trailed off in a teasing tone. "Here's a hint. The man was smitten with you."

"...Isshin-san..." Keigo guessed weakly. His mother's smile widen as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"He sent a messenger this morning." She told Keigo, whose eyes widen slightly.

"This morning, what time is it?" Keigo asked her.

"It's only 10 dear." She told Keigo who sighed. "You don't look too good. Are you well?"

"I'm fine...I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night..." Keigo told her as he climbed out of his bed. He then stretched.

"Well, get ready for today. We're taking you shopping for some clothing." His mother told Keigo, who frowned lightly.

"We?"

"Your sister and I."

"MOM..." Keigo whined.

"None of that. Oh...I'm sure we'll find something so gorgeous for you." She said with a slight blush on her face as she got up. She walked out the door.

"Great..." Keigo mumbled.

"Hurry up!" His mother shouted through the door, causing him to sigh.

FOURTY MINTUES LATER

"Don't look so gloomy, dear; it's not flattering." His mother told him. "And no slouching. It's bad for your back."

"..." Keigo did as told. When they reached the clothing shop, his mother and sister immediately ran towards the traditional kimono section. _REALLY! I MEAN REALLY! WHY ARE THEY LOOKING AT THE WOMAN'S SECTION! I AM NOT A GIRLY!_ Keigo shouted in his head as he watched them flutter around the shop "shopping".

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're finding you something beautiful." Tetsuo said from behind Keigo, who yipped and turned around. Tetsuo flashed Keigo a grin. "Hey."

"..." Keigo took a step back away from Tetsuo, causing him to frown.

"I heard that Kurosaki Isshin is courting you." Tetsuo said with a deep frown. Keigo nodded while looking everywhere but Tetsuo. "I guess it's useless if I out right court you also. Kurosaki is obviously the better choice to your parents."

"..."

"I still want you." Tetsuo said with a determined looking on his face. Keigo shivered as he took another step back. He blinked as he bumped into something firm yet squishy.

"What do you want, Momohara?" Mizuho asked with a glare. Tetsuo sneered at her and turned to leave.

"Nothing, barren-monkey." Tetsuo shot back at her. Mizuho growled and was about to jump on him, but Keigo stopped her and shook his head. "Later, Keigo-kun."

"Bastard..." Mizuho growled out while grinding her teeth.

"What did he want?" Mizuho asked Keigo, who frowned. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. Luckily he was saved by the lesser of the two evils when his mother found a kimono. Mizuho gasped. "Oh, its so beautiful!" And it was.

The kimono was feminine mixture of orange with red and orange flowers. It's sleeves and collar were out lined in white and green. The obi was green with green leeves and pale red iris flowers. All and all, it was beautiful...

"You'll look lovely in this once we do something with your hair." Keigo's mother told him as she and Mizuho went to pay for the kimono. Keigo ran his hand through hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" He asked his self. He sighed as his mother and sister came back. They then dragged him to the local hair place. His hair was cleaned, treated, and cut so now it was shoulder length. _Great, there goes another strike to my manliness._

"We're done for today. You can go now." His mother dismissed him as she often did. Keigo left quickly through the door with his art supplies. "Oh, try not to get dirt in your hair. I want you nice and clean for tomorrow."

"Yes, Mam'" Keigo answered back. He decided to go to the back of Mizuho's house and sit on the edge of the forest. Maybe he could look through it and find something interesting to draw.

Once he got there, Keigo stood and looked through the forest. _Boring..._He thought. He then glanced around and tipped a little inwards. Then a little more...a little more..Ah, ha!

Keigo smiled when he saw a beautiful giant purple flower with little butterflies flying around it. Keigo sat down and quickly went to work sketching the picture. He'd paint it when he was done sketching. He was so concentrated on sketching, he didn't notice something sneaking up on him until he felt something breathing on his neck. Keigo froze and started trembling in fear as he dropped his pad and pencil. He turned around and his eyes widen when he came face to face with a hyena-like creature that "grinned" and leered at him.

_Mmm...human..._

"I...I...please, don't eat me!" Keigo exclaimed as he fell backwards and tried to scramble away backwards. The creature laughed and pounced at him. "Ah!"

Keigo held his hand up, but right before it could even get a claw on him...something came out of nowhere and tackled the creature.

"MY HUMAN!"

* * *

Read, Review, Vote...

Don't own Bleach


End file.
